


Letters to Marianne

by LuminaFaith



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2 seconds of angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, I've never written so much fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mentioned Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), SO MUCH FLUFF, Unrequited Crush, literally every ship aside from dimimari is only there if you squint, no beta we die like Glenn, okay more like 4 seconds, self-care, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaFaith/pseuds/LuminaFaith
Summary: During the war, Marianne had made many close bonds to her companions. In the years following, she treasured the letters they wrote her.Letter 14: How, then, do I describe my love for you?
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Ferdinand von Aegir & Marianne von Edmund, Marianne von Edmund & Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund & Hanneman von Essar, Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund & Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund & Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund & Linhardt von Hevring, Marianne von Edmund & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Marianne von Edmund & Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund & My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund & Raphael Kirsten, Marianne von Edmund & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

> Hey, Marianne!
> 
> Man, it’s been a while since we talked. I’m sorry I haven’t visited that often, but it’s hard to have a reliable schedule these days. You know, being a mercenary and all that. How’ve you been? I’m doing fine myself! When I started this job, there was Jeralt’s reputation to help us land contracts, but now it’s just me! 
> 
> If I’ll be honest, I’m… kind of sad. I know, that’s weird to think. I should be happy that I can stand on my own without having to rely on Jeralt or Byleth all the time, and I am! But, I don’t know, it just makes me realize how far I’ve come since the days where all I had to worry about was getting my fighting stance wrong or coming up with the wrong tactic. Things were a lot simpler back then. I miss it.
> 
> But that doesn’t mean I want to go back to that time! I’m way stronger now and I repaid my village! They were so happy to see me safe after the war ended. I bet Margrave Edmund was glad to see you too. You might not be related by blood, but I’m sure he thinks that you’re family to him. I’m sure that he was relieved to see that you started to move past all that doom and gloom!
> 
> …You’re past that, right? Well, even if you say you are in your next letter, I won’t know for sure until I see it for myself! Watch out, Marianne! I’ll pass through Edmund territory soon!
> 
> From,  
>  Leonie Pinelli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Leonie joined the mercenaries that were formally led by Jeralt. She famously brought the group back from dissolution and quickly made a name for herself as a reliable mercenary leader. Heralded as the second Blade Breaker, she eventually settled in Edmund territory as the group's home base. For decades to come, the group dutifully helped to protect the borders of the Margravate of Edmund. When Leonie passed, the next leader took it upon themselves to uphold the oath she had made to the King and Queen of Fódlan. In time, the title of "Blade Breaker" became a rite of passage for leaders of the group bestowed with the blessings of the royal family, who used the group as their primary force for mercenary work.
> 
> A trunk that belonged to Leonie was found to contain many papers, some of which were work correspondence with Margrave Edmund while others were personal letters to and from the queen.


	2. Chapter 2

> Hey there, Marianne!
> 
> You know, I was just thinking about something the other day. It was the days we spent at the academy! It’s been a long time, huh? I still haven’t figured out if you can actually talk to animals. I’m still trying to learn! It’s way more fun than learning battle tactics and strategy, but I don’t think I can get a job with it. Wait, can I? Do bird whisperers exist?
> 
> Anyway, I’m doing great! The lord of my region is pretty nice and gives me a pretty good pay so I can help Maya and Ignatz every once in a while. It’s a little hard to believe that I’m finally here after 6 (I think?) years. My lord said I’m probably more qualified than half of his knights. That’s what you get when you pack as much muscle as me! But, I’m not sure how long I’ll stay on board. My grandfather started up an inn a few months ago, y’see? I’ve been helping out here and there and honestly, it’s not that bad! If I quit being a knight, I might just be an innkeeper instead! Seems like fun!
> 
> Maya says hi, by the way. And that she wants you to visit again soon. And to bring Dorte with you. And more things that I’m not going to write down because she can write her own letter since she’s a big girl now.
> 
> If you’re still up for the reunion thing, I’ll be there! I’ll even help get more meat from hunting since you guys never have enough!
> 
> From,  
>  Sir(!) Raphael Kirsten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the conclusion of the war, Raphael entered the service of the lord overseeing the region his hometown was in. Allegedly, he was favoured by his liege due to his education at the Officer's Academy and his experience as a key soldier in the war. After many years of loyal service, Raphael retired from his position and, with the blessings and hefty monetary reward from his liege, took up ownership of an inn his grandfather and sister had opened in his absence. The inn became famous across the continent for its welcoming atmosphere and delicious food.
> 
> In the visitor logs retrieved from Raphael's belongings after he passed away, it can be noted that the royal family often visited his inn whenever they were in the region.


	3. Chapter 3

> Dear Marianne,
> 
> It’s… been a while, hasn’t it? I’ve been travelling around and painting a lot. It’s so freeing. I’m becoming a lot better at painting, even without a reference, but I can never quite get down to finishing any pieces about the Goddess. Weird, right?
> 
> Sorry, I’m probably not making much sense. I was all about the Goddess during our academy days, but, well, I just can’t seem to settle on her face or her stature or… anything that shows her presence or personality. Well, no, that’s a lie. I can, but it doesn’t seem appropriate.
> 
> I use you as the reference. How did I describe you back then? Ah, I think I said you were a remarkable beauty. That hasn’t changed over the years. If anything, you’re extraordinary beautiful and kind and compassionate. If things just went differently, if I had said something back then, then maybe…
> 
> Never mind. It’s not like you’ll ever read this letter anyway since I’m not going to send it. I think, instead, I’ll insert it behind the canvas of my lifelong work. Seems fitting to have a letter to a Goddess who walks the earth be attached to a painting of said Goddess, right?
> 
> From,  
> Ignatz Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the conclusion of the war, Ignatz returned home and managed to convince his parents to allow him to become a painter. With their blessing, he travelled the land, embracing the creativity that he had tried to suppress for so long. Hailed as one of the greatest painters in Fódlan's art history, his painting style spurred on an enormous movement within his medium that lasted for decades. 
> 
> Centuries after his passing, new technology discovered a letter attached to the back of one of his greatest works, "Portrait of a Goddess". The letter heavily suggested that he had always kept his queen in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

> Dear Marianne,
> 
> Gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner! It’s been pretty difficult trying to get Gaspard back into everyone’s good graces. We’re… still hurting from Lonato’s actions, even after it was proven that he was coerced into it. I never expected that I’d have to ascend to be the head of the Gaspard house so soon. It still feels like a dream (or maybe a nightmare) when people call me Lord Ashe.
> 
> Still, I’m very grateful for you and your father’s assistance! It must not have been easy to convince him to help a small territory such as Gaspard, especially since we’re so far away. Even with His Highness’s favor, it’s hard to convince the people that we no longer harbor ill will towards the Church.
> 
> Ah, speaking of the Church and the monastery, I’ve been meaning to ask: have you found your dream yet? I’ve heard some people say that you are getting better at speaking every day! It seems you might not even need my help anymore! But, I would like to help you work towards your dream in any way I can, if you’ll allow me. You’ve done so much for me that it’s only fair that I do something for you.
> 
> Please, visit Gaspard again sometime! We can talk about our dreams in person when court is finished for the day.
> 
> From,  
>  Lord Ashe Ubert of Gaspard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as how Lonato had no direct heirs when the war concluded, the King knighted and elected Ashe to be the new head of House Gaspard. Having little to no experience ruling and with his commoner background, Ashe struggled to solidify his position as a lord and to rebuild the trust other territories had in Gaspard prior to Lonato's actions. In the midst of his troubles, the Margrave Edmund lent his aid at the urging of his daughter, which Ashe wholeheartedly accepted and appreciated. Gaspard began to flourish once more and forged a strong bond with Edmund that lasted for centuries.
> 
> When Ashe's children took up the position after his death, they found several books' worth of letters between the late lord and his dear friends.


	5. Chapter 5

> To my dearest, most radiant Marianne,
> 
> Did that catch you off guard? If not, I hope it at least made you smile! We all need to smile more these days.
> 
> Gautier is doing well, thanks for asking. It’s been a little tough to get things going here at home after the war. Sreng’s been acting like a cornered cat (or just a cornered Felix) lately, so I’ve been trying to smooth things over. I think it’s going pretty well! Give my thanks to your dad for his insight on appealing to them. I know you guys sometimes do trade with them across the bay.
> 
> Well, I don’t really know what else to say. How’ve you been doing? Practicing your smile? I bet it’s so bright that it can light up the night! But really, don’t think I haven’t noticed the reason why you’re smiling whenever you visit Fhirdiad! You have three types of smiles, Marianne: 
> 
> * Your stage smile, which is the one you use when you’re not actually happy but you have to keep up appearances (like when dealing with those types of nobles).  
> 
> * Your friendly smile, which is you use when you’re happy. I call it the friendly one because that’s the one you use most often with us!  
> 
> * And last but not least, your true smile. This one’s different. It’s smaller than your friendly smile, but it’s so much more… happy?
> 
> I’m not sure how to describe it. I may be good with pick-up lines, but this is the genuine deal, so I’m not sure how to word it without coming off as 19-year-old Sylvain (keep it in your pants, young me). I’ve only ever seen your true smile come out with a handful of people (and animals). Let’s see, I see it when you’re with Dorte or your bird friends, sometimes with Hilda, sometimes with Hanneman (when did you two even talk??), but most often with His Majesty. You look so content and peaceful, like nothing else matters in the world. I’m glad you found someone who can make you smile like that.
> 
> Let me know when the wedding is, won’t you? And trust me, he has a special smile just for you. 
> 
> From,  
> Lord Sylvain Gautier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Sylvain assumed the position of Margrave Gautier and poured years into improving relations with Sreng. As time passed, he worked tirelessly to change the mindset of the noble houses and convinced them that Relics and Crests were not nearly as important as one's actions. Even with his many accomplishments and being a devoted husband to his spouse, he still went down in history as a philanderer and never quite escaped the consequences of his flirtatious actions earlier on in life.
> 
> Among the hundreds of scandal-worthy letters to various women in his life, Sylvain took great care to preserve the letters he received from his friends and always attempted to make them smile in each one he sent.


	6. Chapter 6

> To the resplendent Lady Marianne of House Edmund,
> 
> Ah, it has been far too long since I have written to you, has it not? I have been rather busy as the head of House Gloucester. I’m certain that word of my political exploits has reached your ears? I’m afraid I don’t see you often at the meetings between the Roundtable houses. Well, I see no other option than to cordially invite you to spend a few days in Gloucester as my esteemed guest! I would love nothing more than to see how far you’ve come since the academy.
> 
> On such a note, I do seem to recall that I once made it my mission to awaken the beauty within you, to let everyone appreciate and bask in your gentle and compassionate aura! I must say, I believe you accomplished that without much of my help at all. I am quite proud of it, even if my contributions were rather meager in the grand scheme of things!
> 
> Perhaps it is inappropriate for me to mention, but I must admit to entertaining the idea of courting you prior to the war. You were the adoptive daughter of an influential member of the Roundtable, a man who could certainly provide me the assistance I required to achieve my goals for improving the lives of the commonfolk of Gloucester. I meant every word I said to you back then. So, when I received notice the other day from Ferdinand that you had officially entered a courtship with no one other than the King of Faerghus, well, I almost dropped my tea set!
> 
> It is a personal shame that I missed my opportunity, but if my efforts to mold you into a magnificent noble have yielded a connection to royalty, then I shall not regret it. I shall be there to congratulate you, just as any good friend will be!
> 
> Yours,  
> Lorenz Hellman Gloucester  
> Lord of House Gloucester, Member of the Roundtable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon after the war concluded, Lorenz ascended to be the head of House Gloucester. While the Alliance was dissolved during the war, the Roundtable still persisted as representatives of the former Alliance houses and leadership of the Roundtable was passed onto Lorenz when Claude returned to his homeland. Using his political talent, he brought many revolutionary changes to the nation that particularly benefited the commonfolk and his name lived on in the annals of history long after his passing.
> 
> A popular story among the prideful Gloucester members tells of the happy moments where Lorenz would have tea with his friends and even engage in friendly debates with his queen.


	7. Chapter 7

> Dear Lady Marianne,
> 
> Good day (or evening) to you, Marianne! It has been quite some time since we last spoke, has it not? Well, perhaps in person, that is. We have exchanged many letters and I must express my deep gratitude for your assistance in what to do regarding that incident with the cattle farmer and his neighbour. I shudder to imagine what I would have done if you had not offered your counsel to House Aegir in addition to that which you are providing to House Gaspard. Regardless, that matter is over with and I am all the wiser for it! 
> 
> How have you fared? I have heard that you have been visiting the capital more often now. It is a bit strange to think that Fhirdiad is now my capital, but such is the way the world turns! I must adapt to these changes and continue forging a way through, or else I am not Ferdinand von Aegir!
> 
> Speaking of changes, I was most delighted to hear that His Majesty has officially begun courting you! I hope you do not mind that I informed Lorenz about it through a letter of my own; he has been on a trip to the coastline to meet with dignitaries from Almyra and likely will not receive the letters you and His Majesty have written to announce it until he returns. To think that two people I went to school with are now courting! It makes me wonder if I should slow down with my efforts to provide for the Aegir commonfolk and instead take some time to study how to be a good husband.
> 
> I remember, as if it were merely yesterday, our time at the Officer’s Academy where you shied away from your noble status. Look at your reflection now, Marianne! You have grown into a truly exemplary noble that I am honoured to call my friend. Perhaps you, Lorenz, and I could all have tea together sometime soon? Your views on the noble status are ever so enlightening and I believe we are all due for a bit of quiet!
> 
> Yours,  
>  Ferdinand von Aegir  
>  Duke of House Aegir, Minister of Southern Finances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the war, House Aegir was among the first of the former imperial nobles to pledge allegiance to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Though placed under heavy supervision and suspicion, Ferdinand dedicated his entire life to improving relations between the Kingdom and the former imperial houses as a representative. For his efforts, the king allowed him to take part in governing all of Fódlan by ascending him as the new minister of finances for the southern regions.
> 
> It is said that the statue of the first king and queen of the expanded Holy Kingdom of Faerghus that stands outside the Fhirdiad palace was commissioned by Ferdinand shortly after their marriage. Whether out of modesty or embarrassment, the statue was not erected for many decades. The story goes that the couple finally allowed it after Ferdinand had had a frightening period of severe illness halfway through his life, where he requested that, in the event that he passed, the statue be unveiled to the public.


	8. Chapter 8

> Hello, Marianne,
> 
> Thank you for offering to fund my research and for the offer to stay in Edmund territory. I will have to turn down the second one, though, because I’ve found some things in and around Garreg Mach that are quite interesting. Well, I would explain here what they are, but that requires writing up summaries of my experiments, results, and the occasional expedition, and that would take too much effort. I doubt this type of research would even interest you.
> 
> What’s new in my life? Well, His Majesty has officially given me the go-ahead to give up being a noble to study on my own, but I would wager that you already knew that. I have been keeping up with my research into your Crest and I’ve discovered, with the Archbishop’s assistance, some old texts that suggest that Maurice could occasionally return to his human form after his initial transformation. That may be how he could still have descendants even after the other Elites practically erased him and his family from written history. Nabatean biology mixing with that of humans… it’s fascinating to study when I have so much raw material to work with here at the monastery.
> 
> Oh, I was rambling. I’d rather not rewrite this letter, so you will have to put up with these preliminary results. I’ll write you again when I’ve done some more research. As of this moment, I have not been able to trace any bad luck of mine back to you, Marianne, and I’ll continue to do so for the rest of our lives. You’re such a fascinating subject.
> 
> From,  
> Linhardt von Hevring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt relinquished his noble status after the war to pursue his research into Crests. He famously teamed up with his old professor, Hanneman, to study Crests and magic tools that were similar to the Hero Relics. Allegedly, he also was instrumental in discovering how to give and remove Crests from a person but refused to divulge the method, citing his reasons for doing so as "inhumane" and "involving far too much blood".
> 
> Some of Linhardt's most famous papers involved the study of whether or not a Crest could induce bad luck or affect other people aside from the Crest-bearer. While it was never stated who the observed subject was, Linhardt's finance records show that the Edmund family made several hefty donations to his research.


	9. Chapter 9

> Dear Marianne,
> 
> I am grateful for your concern for my wellbeing. I admit, it is getting harder to continue through my day, but your and Mercedes’s assistance is greatly appreciated. I never quite understood faith magic quite as well as you two.
> 
> Ordelia is doing well enough. We have been working closely with our neighbouring territories and the capital to restore the land to how it was in my hazy memories. It is quite a lot of work, much more than I initially estimated, but Margrave Edmund has been essential for restoring trade to our territory.
> 
> I have heard that you are looking to fund the furtherment of Crest research? I must admit, out of all people, I did not expect it to be you who would push so heavily for it. Still, after discovering your ancestor and witnessing everything we had during the war, I cannot blame you. If I may, would you mind sharing with me any promising results? You already know the nature of my affliction, so if you discover anything… Well, I suppose it might be a dream just out of reach for me, but I know that you will be able to help many people. Even if we do not see results within my lifetime, I promise to help you as much as I can. It is only fair that I repay you for all the things you have given your classmates, myself included.
> 
> Once again, I must express my sincere thanks for your aid. I would not be opposed to seeing you again outside of my medical examinations. Perhaps I could give you a tour of Ordelia? My favourite bakery has reopened thanks to the recovery efforts and I would love nothing more than to introduce my friends to it.
> 
> Lysithea von Ordelia  
> Lady of House Ordelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the conclusion of the war, Lysithea worked tirelessly to restore House Ordelia and its territory to its former glory. With the aid of her companions, she eventually achieved this goal and relinquished her family's claim to nobility. The Ordelia territory was ceded to a nearby lord and Lysithea and her family settled in the countryside to live out the rest of their days in peace. Various texts say that Lysithea managed to get her two Crests removed with the help of Linhardt and Hanneman, allowing her freedom from all the burdens she once carried. Shortly thereafter, almost all records of the Ordelia family end as they faded into obscurity.
> 
> Journals written by the royal family recount visits from their old classmates, including Lysithea. The last traces of her existence are in the form of happy memories whenever she visited Fhirdiad and sampled its treats.


	10. Chapter 10

> Dear Lady Marianne,
> 
> My apologies for the formality of this letter; the position of Archbishop requires some etiquette on my part. Thank you for your latest correspondence. As for your request, I would be honoured to preside as officiate for your marriage to Dimitri. You have my congratulations for your engagement.
> 
> It is hard for me to describe the journeys you all have taken since the day I became a professor at the Officer’s Academy. If you were to tell me then that I would end up as Archbishop, the head of the major faith across the land, I would have thought you mad, but here we are. I imagine the sentiment is the same for you when you think of your time as a student. It is hard to believe that two people whose skills and knowledge I nurtured like fickle plants have risen to such happiness.
> 
> I do not believe I said it often enough, but I will say it now: I am proud of you, Marianne. You struggled through the darkest days of your life and emerged all the stronger for it. You have nothing but my deepest admiration for it.
> 
> I look forward to your next visit and to your union with Dimitri.
> 
> Byleth Eisner  
>  Archbishop of the Church of Sothis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Edelgard's defeat, Byleth helped Dimitri snuff out the strength and willpower of the remaining imperial forces. When peace was finally within sight, Rhea stepped down as Archbishop and named Byleth as her successor, who relied heavily on the aid of Seteth as they were eased into leading the organization. Hailed as the Will of the Goddess, Byleth used their position to support the newly crowned King and brought revolutionary changes to the Church. While it took many decades of the Archbishop's long life, they succeeded in making the Church more transparent in its faith and knowledge, beginning with its renaming to the Church of Sothis, and was a pillar of religion across the continent.
> 
> Though they mostly remained at Garreg Mach, Byleth kept in contact with their friends through letters and the occasional visit. When asked by historians of the happiest memories they had, the Archbishop merely shrugged and claimed that the time they spent with their former students during and after their days at the academy were the times they cherished deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

> Dear Marianne,
> 
> Been a while, hasn’t it? I actually had to go back to look at the date of the last letter I got from you and it was five whole months ago! Imagine the look on my face when I got an official invitation to your wedding, royal seal and all! I didn’t even get a private letter from you first, although maybe I could pin that on courier routes still being tricky between Fódlan and Almyra. Who knows whether your letter fell out of a wyvern’s saddle or not?
> 
> Still, congratulations! I bet you’re even getting Teach to oversee it. I’m a little envious, actually. I don’t think people over here would be open to a Fódlan native being a huge part of a wedding, much less a royal wedding. Speaking of which, I should probably start thinking up a plan to get someone for myself, huh? Although, on second thought, maybe having Teach be there would help normalize Fódlan to my subjects.
> 
> Oh, that’s weird to say. I still have a long way to go before I ascend the throne (if I ascend at all), but I’ve been trying to be a lot more involved in politics. Might give me a fighting chance to become king, and if I do, that’s going to make improving relations with Fódlan easier. Thanks for being patient with me whenever I send you an eight-page-long letter and for all your advice on speaking. I thought I was pretty good at giving rousing speeches, but you and your father are on an entirely different level! You have a way of letting people know that you care about them just by saying a single sentence. Out of anyone else’s mouth, it wouldn’t have nearly as much of an impact on people or on me, for that matter.
> 
> Sometimes I miss being in Fódlan. It would make talking with you, Teach, and the rest of the Golden Deer a lot easier. And I could congratulate you in person! But, I guess I’ll have to save the teasing for Dimitri for my next diplomatic visit. You better write back soon! Give me any and all embarrassing stories about him. I still have to vet him to see if he’s worthy of you!
> 
> Wishing you well (and happiness!),
> 
> Khalid  
>  Lord of House Riegan of Fódlan and Prince of Almyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude disappeared during the war, leaving the governing of the former Alliance territories to Dimitri. For months after the war ended, none of his companions had seen hide or hair of the charismatic Golden Deer leader until Almyran dignitaries arrived to talk terms with the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. To everyone's surprise, Claude was the lead ambassador and introduced himself properly as Prince Khalid of Almyra. When the shock subsided, Khalid worked diligently to improve relations between Almyra and Fodlan, even going as far as to help some of the other nations negotiate with the Kingdom so that they could all be seen as equals. His work and dedication earned his father's favour, who rewarded Khalid by naming him as the inheritor of the Almyran throne. While his siblings weren't too happy about losing to him, it is said that Khalid was able to placate them using his own schemes in court.
> 
> Centuries after his reign ended, Khalid was revered as one of the greatest rulers in Almyran history. While most legends speak of his heroism in tearing down the barriers between the nations, some tell tales of the adventures he had with his dear friends from Fodlan.


	12. Chapter 12

> To my dearest Marianne,
> 
> Wow, it is way easier to act like I’m writing to you! Unfortunately, this is just my diary, but it will have to do. I’m not going to say these things to you, anyway! Well, maybe not. Who knows what I’ll be thinking in the future?
> 
> Anyway, I’ll write you a proper letter later. For now, I just want to get all my thoughts straight! There’s no getting around this little brain-untangling session, so I might as well get it over with. So, your marriage. Honestly, I saw it coming a mile away! You and Dimitri were always making eyes at each other at the academy. It… kind of hurt that you felt you couldn’t confide in me? Maybe in another life, I would’ve taken your hand first, but I feel like it wouldn’t really have worked out in the end. We’re two different kinds of people who have crossed paths, whether that’s because of luck or fate, but those paths would eventually branch away from each other again.
> 
> Back at the academy, it was always you following me into the dining hall, me dragging you to sit with the others, you making things messier when trying to clean it, me picking up the slack. But you don’t need me anymore, do you? You have other people with you, people who aren’t me. Claude, Byleth, Ashe, Dimitri, and more. You started to pick up after yourself and smile and laugh more. It’s Dimitri who’s always the one to bring out your cutest smile.
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I love you and our friendship, but I feel like if I ever went another step forward, you would have crumbled underneath it all. When you confided in me during the war, I was shocked that you had had those kinds of thoughts as a student. I didn’t even notice. What kind of friend doesn’t notice that their friend needs help? I never told you, but I think you knew that I felt so disappointed in myself for not putting in the effort to be there for you in the ways that you actually needed. I tried to make the effort to be the kind of person you could rely on, I really did! The way I treated you during our academy days was awful, now that I think about it. I like to think that I became a much better person after meeting you.
> 
> But, by the time I realized that I had to change in order to keep you, it was already too late. Dimitri needed help, he needed you, and you stepped away to help him. Even if I ran after you, I’d always fall behind because you were moving forward at such a fast pace, if that makes any sense. At some point, I realized it was time to stop trying to follow your path and to get on my own again. I was sad for a while, especially when you told me Dimitri was courting you. I knew it would end with him proposing and you accepting because you two are just so good for each other. I realized that it would mean that you would be moving to Fhirdiad and I wouldn’t get to see you as often anymore. The night I accepted that it’s okay for me to let you go, I had the best night’s sleep I had in a long while. I really hope he makes you happy forever, Marianne, because you deserve it.
> 
> Whew! That took a lot out of me. I’m going to go take a walk before I write my actual letter, but it feels good to have this all out in the open, even if you’re never going to read this.
> 
> With love,  
> Hilda Goneril
> 
> (Hilda! Hilda! Hilda! Man, even just writing it down pumps me up!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the end of the war, Hilda returned home to the relief of her older brother. Tired of fighting and conflict, she set her mind upon her passion: creating fashionable accessories and sharing them with the world. Soon enough, the Valentine brand became a household name and praised across the continent. With the help of her friends, Hilda opened the first artisan academy in Fódlan, with many more opening in other territories and nations as the years passed. While all of them were impressive buildings, the original Valentine Artisan Academy was adorned with a hall where Hilda's first post-war works were displayed, many of them being prototypes for gifts she crafted for her dear friends.
> 
> On her deathbed, Hilda entrusted her children with a task to deliver something to the queen after she passed. When the mourning drapes were taken down, the young Gonerils set out to scour their estate, armed with a key and the hint that Mary's tears would lead them to her some of their mother's most treasured possessions. They eventually uncovered a watertight jewelry box buried under a flowerbed filled with drooping, bell-like flowers. Inside the box were some of their mother's diaries, which they carried to Fhirdiad and presented to the queen. It is said that the queen did not cry when she held them, but rather looked at their covers like they were an old friend.


	13. Chapter 13

> Dear Marianne,
> 
> It feels that I had just finished reading your letter where you expressed your concerns over my sponsors withdrawing their funding when I received not one, but two more letters! The first of which felt like a blessing, as it was Margrave Edmund pledging to help fund my research. I suspect that you had much to do with this decision of his. Thank you very much, Marianne! I shall be in your debt for a long time. 
> 
> Speaking of my research, I should inform you that I’m making large strides in Crestless magic weapons! We (Linhardt and I, thank you for reconnecting us) managed to obtain an unblemished and complete Agarthan weapon. Its craftsmanship is incredible and its forger(s) must have been extremely skilled, but that doesn’t excuse what hundreds of these weapons had done in the war. It is a shame such technology was used for bloodshed. You proposed to start research into turning these weapons into more peaceful tools, such as a farming hoe (albeit a very powerful one at that!), and this is an idea worth putting thought into.
> 
> Oh, I’ve gone off on one of my “Crest tangents” as Linhardt eloquently puts it (but he does the same thing. Perhaps we are not so different as he once thought.). My apologies, my dear! Now, about the second letter I received, you can imagine my pleasant surprise at it being an official invitation to the wedding of King Dimitri and Lady Marianne that will be held in the summer of next year. Congratulations! I had a hypothesis during your academy days that you and Dimitri would deepen the bond you had formed, and you have proven it to be true! But enough of this science terminology. As many times as you assure me that you enjoy listening to my rambling thoughts on Crests, I am certain that they become too much more often than not.
> 
> I am deeply honoured to be invited and I have the greatest pleasure of confirming that I will be in attendance for your wedding!
> 
> I hope to see you again soon,  
> Hanneman von Essar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the war concluded, Hanneman was still quite involved in the smaller conflicts as imperialist rebellions occurred in the old Adrestian territory. While he had long since shed his ties to his former home, reports of strange figures wielding Relic-like weapons prompted him to accompany the knights wherever they went for a time. Most of the weapons he recovered from these skirmishes were damaged, but after reuniting with his fellow Crest scholar, Linhardt, at the behest of his queen, the two were able to study and reproduce the Agarthan technology. Under their careful eyes, incredible feats once reserved for the nobility became commonplace in the form of more peaceful usages of Crests or Crest-like technology.
> 
> After his passing, Hanneman was revered among scholars for his dedication to a field that none had ventured into before himself. Though most well-known for his contributions to Crestology, he was also praised by several key figures such as Margrave Gautier for helping to shrink the gap between nobles and commonfolk. The Hanneman Research Institute of Crests and Technology remains the most esteemed organization in its field, a feat no doubt attained through its namesake's perseverance and support from close friends.


	14. Chapter 14

> To my beloved, Marianne,
> 
> As you might be able to tell, I am writing this letter after I officially began courting you. As for how long it has been? I honestly could not answer that. Every day I spend with you feels like forever, yet it passes by too quickly and you are soon whisked back to Edmund territory. I cannot count the number of times that I’ve wished for another letter penned by your hand or your smile as we ride through the countryside.
> 
> To be truthful, I am not certain when you will read this letter. I have written many different versions, all scrapped, and have imagined different scenarios of how I will present it to you. Perhaps I will give it to you on a sunny day when we travel with the horses to the riverbank, or perhaps I will slip it into a novel you are reading on one of my visits to your home. Perhaps I will press it into your hand as we watch the sun set over the sea, or perhaps I will simply read you what I have written while in the comforting warmth of a blazing hearth. Out of all of my shifting ideas, I am determined to give this letter to you at some point.
> 
> I am afraid, however, that I will not be able to express what I want to say in any of my letters. My mother and father died before they could teach me how to be kind to the one that I love with all my heart. Lord Rodrigue struggled with his own love after his son’s death and Felix had never truly recovered. What do I do now? I do not know and there is no one who could teach me, except for you, Marianne. When I was lost in my own sorrow and vengeance, you came back for me over and over to bring me back into the light. You were so patient whenever you found me wandering the monastery, too fearful of the dreams that chase me when I sleep. There are not enough words in existence to describe my gratitude and appreciation of you.
> 
> How, then, do I describe my love for you? I was never the best at expressing my own feelings and I always find myself scrambling to form sentences in your presence. With Margrave Edmund being such a skilled orator, you would think that I would be more attentive when he speaks so that I may learn his skills, yet my attention always returns to you whenever you are in the room. You are beautiful, my beloved, with your kind heart and your smile, no matter how small, rivals the sun during Faerghus winters: radiant, warm, and welcomed.
> 
> Sometimes, I am afraid that I will never find the right words, but if there is anything that you’ve taught me, both as a healer and as a close companion during the war, it is that I should always try and so I shall. Do you think it is mere coincidence that I settled on the name “my beloved” for you? Perhaps it is, just a little bit, but when I stumbled upon it in one of our meetings, it felt so right to use. You are not just _my_ beloved. You are _beloved_.
> 
> Be loved, Marianne.
> 
> Let me love you as gently, as fiercely, as sincerely, and as shyly as you would like. You have given so much of yourself to the world and to everyone you know that you deserve to be given back just as much, if not more. Your love is rare, but so very loyal that I think that I have been blessed by the Goddess herself to find myself the recipient of your purest affection. There are days that I fear that I, who was once so broken and wild that I could hardly be called a man, could never reciprocate the love you have shown me. And yet, you have always made me feel as though I am enough to make you happy, even with all the scars I carry with me.
> 
> I once called you a lucky charm, but now I feel that that assessment is not entirely correct. You are more than my good luck charm, Marianne, for you are my good luck. Every day that I get to see you feels like the best day of my life. Every time you laugh, it feels like I have slipped away from all the burdens of the world, like I am not a king but just a man who can enjoy the leisure of life. When I see your eyes light up, it feels like everything is right in the world.
> 
> You are everything good in my life, my beloved, and I would love nothing more than to share the joy you bring me with you, to bring you the same peace that you have brought with you into my life. I still do not know when I will give this letter to you, but perhaps I will present it to you alongside a ring. I can only hope that you will let me marry you.
> 
> I love you,  
>  Dimitri  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even before the war's conclusion, Dimitri began to be hailed as a hero by the people he liberated from the Empire's clutches. To the outside world, he appeared as a strong leader with a heart soft enough to call a farmer his equal; in the privacy of his friends and loved ones, he fought with his demons and mourned the losses sustained during the war, including the one who had brought him companionship in his childhood. It was an uphill struggle to overcome and accept the weight and consequences of the king's crown, but the support of his closest allies helped to alleviate some of the burdens borne on his shoulders. Though it took many years for the land to recover from the conflict, peace returned to Fodlan under the guidance of the Church and the Savior King.
> 
> Late in his life, Dimitri was asked by a young boy what he valued most in the world and he said, "As the king, my answer would be you and the kingdom. As a man, I can find no way to describe it." When prodded further, he merely grasped the hand of his wife and said no more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still technically Christmas where I am, so surprise Christmas Dimimari let's goooooooo
> 
> If you like the story so far, leave a comment or come chat with me on Twitter (@LuminaFaith)!


End file.
